Jeff the Killer's Maze
by Izlawake
Summary: When Emily wakes up in an empty room, she learns that she is at the mercy of the infamous Jeff the Killer, and now she must make an escape while the ever-smiling monster hunts her down. Requested by a reader.


Requested by D4rkPhant0m. Based on the Jeff the Killer Creepypasta.

**Jeff the Killer's Maze**

James Walker awoke in a dimly-lit room. He shook his head clear of his grogginess and rose to his feet. The small lamp above constantly flickered, but he could make out a door on the north side. The entire room was a dull grey color with nothing to note except for a small speaker in a corner, and it felt cold in the air, making him shiver a little.

"Hello?" he called. "What is going on here?"

Suddenly, the speaker came online. "Hello, James Walker," said a young man's voice. "Heh, you must be wondering how you got here. Well, that is not your biggest concern, for you must find a way to escape the maze you are trapped in. Every hallway looks the same, so you do not know where you could have been.

"However, I am a fair man, and I shall give you a chance. There is a spray can outside the room, use it to mark where you have been, but keep in mind that anything you mark will direct me to where you are as well. Once you leave this room, I will start hunting you down.

"You son of a bitch! Where am I?!" Jame demanded at the speaker.

The man must have installed microphones in the room, for he answered. "Where you are is not your biggest concern, remember?" he answered with an evil chuckle. "You have two options, either try to escape the maze, or lie down where you are and go to sleep for one last time before I come for you." The speaker went off.

"Oh fuck," James muttered before heading for the door. He pried it open a crack, which made a loud creak as it moved. Like the mysterious speaker said, there was a yellow spray can on the floor. James picked it up and moved down the corridor, where he made a prison cell-shaped mark with an arrow, indicating his holding area is there. He came to a fork and went down the left path, which he felt did not matter as all the halls were lined with dim and blinking lights.

James continued down the left hall for perhaps five minutes when he saw someone or something move across his view, passing between halls. He froze in his tracks and held the spray can up in defense. "Someone there?" he called with terror in his voice.

Another shape passed, this one clothed in white. The figure froze in the intersection and looked towards James. His eyes widened at the creature he was staring at. It appeared like a man, but its face was pure white. Its eyes were wide, or perhaps it did not have have eyelids, he could not tell. He could see red lips that curled into a wide grin, a grin that pierced his very soul. The figure's hand rose, holding a knife, and it turned its attention to James and started running at him. James scrambled in place, then turned around and ran.

James' heart raced as he looked back at the figure chasing him. For whatever reason, James sprayed his can behind him, as if he felt it would save him. He sprayed it for a few seconds, then tossed it behind, where it rolled around the floor.

James began screaming as his pursuer inched closer and closer as he broke into a sprint. His head bowed low as he picked up speed, and he turned the corner only to run into a wall; a dead end. He flopped against the wall before falling to the floor. The figure moved closer as James cowered against the wall. The figure kneeled down to James' level and the young man saw the creature in full view now.

The figure stared at James with his ever-gazing eyes and tilted his head with the big eternal smile upon his face. He put his free hand to his lips and made a hushing sound, then plunged the blade into his chest. He pulled the blade back out and stabbed him again and again while James cried out in agony.

"Shh, just go to sleep," said the figure known as Jeff. Jeff became the last thing James saw as his eyes closed forever.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Emily Robinson awoke in her own grey room. When she realized that she was not in her house, she sprang up and made sounds, wondering where she was. Nearby a speaker came online.

"Hello, Emily," said Jeff's voice. "You must be wondering where you are right now. I can assure you that that is not your biggest concern right now. Right now, you are in a maze of multiple and similar corridors with no way of knowing where you are. Outside, you can find a spray can, which you can use to mark where you've been, but know that I can use the markings to find you as well." Emily began to weep at her situation.

"If you can find the exit before I find you, you get to leave. If I find you first, then it will be time for you to go to sleep…forever." The speaker went off as Emily fell to the floor and wept. After crying for a couple minutes, she got out and exited the room. She found a orange spray can and took it, marking an arrow and a box with lines through it, indicating her starting room so she did not go inside it again.

A a T intersection, she went down the right path. She paced down the dimly-lit hallways, staring off into the darkness ahead, squinting her eyes for any movement. Her breathing ran rampant, and she felt fear flow through her entire body, fearful of who this man that is hunting her is, or what he is.

"Who is this man and how did he kidnap me from my house?" Emily whispered to herself as she sprayed an arrow on a nearby wall. "This man must've drugged me and took me away." Emily marked a wall each time she came to an intersection and peered around each corner, hoping her pursuer was not near.

Within each corridor, Emily took note of the lines of school lockers, chests, and various boxes lying around. She recognized them as a means to hide herself should she find herself being pursued. She only prayed she did not need to hide. With every corner she turned, her breath held tight, fearful that her pursuer could hear her inhales and exhales.

Suddenly, and since it was dead silent, she heard footsteps. She heard the _CLOMP CLOMP_ of what sounded like boots hitting the floor. "Oh shit!" she whispered and dove back. She dashed for a nearby school locker and went inside, then cursed again as the door banged despite she closed slowly. She held her breath as the _CLOMPing_ sounds came closer. The sound neared the locker line, and Emily tensed up. One by one, she could hear the lockers open and close, and she clenched her fingers around her spray can, as if it would protect her. She bit her lip and tried closing her eyes as she braced for her pursuer to open her locker and yank her out.

She heard the locker directly next to hers open then close, and she braced herself to see her pursuer. He passed in front of her locker, and she slapped her hand to her mouth to keep her from gasping. His face was a like leather, completely white. His eyes were big and almost soulless, and he seemed to have no eyelids. His lips were a pure red, and they had large cuts stretching to his ears, making his lips curl into an eternal smile. He stared at her locker for a moment, almost as if he could tell she was in there, and his hand reached for the handle, making a little jiggle sound.

Suddenly, a scream rang out, but it was not Emily's. the pursuer turned and he saw a young woman frozen in place, holding a spray can of her own. The man glared at her and raised a sharp knife up to his face, which Emily could see. "Come to Jeff now, little lady," Jeff whispered. The woman broke into a run and Jeff gave chase, and Emily heard the footsteps of her pursuer, now known as Jeff, disappear into the distance.

Emily carefully opened the locker door and exited it, closing it quietly this time. She realized that she has not been breathing since Jeff crossed her locker and she exhaled, taking slow deep breaths. She moved down the hallway where Jeff continued down and went around the corner. In the near distance, she spotted something lying on the floor. She gulped and moved closer to the thing. When she was close enough, Emily began gagging as she turned away and vomited on the floor; she was looking at the mutilated corpse of some woman, who she suspected was the one who screamed, thus saving her life.

"Thank you," Emily whispered to the corpse and continued on, marking the walls with where she has been. Amongst chests and lockers, she also found metal shelves filled with boxes of who knows what, and she knew she could not waste time searching them, especially if she ends up making noise that alerts Jeff.

She must have walked for nearly an hour, and each minute, she prayed that she did not run into Jeff. However, she began to feel weak and tired. Emily carelessly dropped the spray can to the floor, no longer caring for it, and leaned against a wall.

"There you are, called a voice. Emily made a little "eep!" sound and sprang to her feet. Down the hall, Jeff wandered towards her with his knife raised as she stood frozen to the floor in fear. "Come now, just lie down and close your eyes, and I will make you go to sleep forever."

Emily took a step back, her entire body still quivering. Her teeth chattered, her hands rattled, her knees buckled, and she found herself unable to talk. She knew she could not reason with a psychotic freak like Jeff. Even so, Emily held up a shaking hand at the monster, almost as if that will stall me, then she broke into a ran, which Jeff did as well.

Emily's run broke into a sprint, and everything seemed to fade away as all she could hear was Jeff's maniacal laughter, the air rushing past her, and her own ragged breath. She only paused briefly to pull down any shelves she came across to slow Jeff down? Jeff simply vaulted over the fallen shelves, though he did stumble on a fallen box after clearing one shelf. Emily waited for Jeff to come a little closer, then she yanked a shelf down directly onto him just before he could grab her, then she dashed off again, not caring which turns she took.

She did not dare look back behind her for fear that Jeff was right behind her, nor did she care for anyone else that she may have passed. All she cared about was finding the exit herself. She ran past one T intersection after about twenty minutes of running, but slid to a dead stop, scrapping her knees. She dashed back to the intersection and saw a red neon sign that read "EXIT" in big red letters. A smile cracked across her face as she stumbled towards the closed exit door.

When Emily clasped her hand around the doorknob and heard the faint _CLICK CLICK_ of the active lock, her hopes shriveled up like dust in the wind and she found herself crying.

"No. No. No. No," she sobbed, banging on the exit door. "No! I made it! Let me leave…"

"Well well, looks like you found the exit," said Jeff's voice. Emily turned around and watched as the eternal smiling man approach her. Emily did not even feel afraid anymore, as if she knew this was going to happen.

"Please, just give me a quick death," she begged. "I found the exit. Just at least let me die as painlessly as possible."

Jeff let out a chuckle and grabbed her neck and held her up, putting his knife to her cheek. "I'm afraid that's not how it works in my game," he whispered. "But I must commend you for finding the exit, especially since I was behind you the entire time since you pulled the shelf onto me. I was afraid you would look back, but you didn't."

"So are you going to cut me up and mutilate me like that other girl?"

Jeff said nothing, instead staring at her with his big grin as he stuck his knife into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. He stuck the needle into one of Emily's arm veins and injected a serum into her bloodstream, then laid her against the wall. Emily felt herself grow groggy and unable to keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw was Jeff fishing a key out of his pocket and sticking it into the door lock, where he then opened it to blinding sunlight. He looked back at Emily and gave her that same big grin before all went black.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Emily awoke in a hospital bed with a nurse changing her IV. She would later learn that she was found unconscious in a junk yard, and she was rushed to the hospital. Emily never learned where Jeff's hidden maze was, and she prayed that she would never see it again. The nurse handed her a slip of paper which was found in her pants pocket. It read this:

"CONGRATULATIONS ON FINDING THE EXIT. —JEFF."

**THE END**


End file.
